


A Day At The Mall

by ClaireV0yance



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireV0yance/pseuds/ClaireV0yance
Summary: Maya and Shigeru decide to confess their feelings to their crushes.
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko/Ibuki Maya, Aoba Shigeru & Hyuuga Makoto & Ibuki Maya, Aoba Shigeru/Hyuuga Makoto
Kudos: 2





	A Day At The Mall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty goofy soft fic i partly did for a friend (i hope you like this rat >:]) so yeah it doesnt exactly follow the rebuild lore-

“Well,” Misato announced, “WILLE’s headquarters have been, mostly, assembled! We still have a few things missing, but I’m proud of our little crew here. Good job, guys!”  
The members of WILLE cheered, excited for the future of their organization against SEELE.  
“You all can take tomorrow off, I have some work to do myself,” Misato continued.   
Two people stood in the crowd, smiling at each other.  
“So, wanna go somewhere tomorrow? To celebrate?” Maya asked her friend Shigeru, walking away from their coworkers.  
“Hell yeah,” he answered. “Maybe...we could even do the thing....if we can convince them to come along in the first place.”  
Maya blushed deeply, knowing what he was talking about.  
“Well, we’ve both been putting this off for a while, and everyone seems pretty happy. This might be the best time.”  
Suddenly, Makoto and Ritsuko approached them.   
“A-ah! Hey, Makoto! Aha, what’s, like, up?”  
“Ritsuko-senpai! We have a whole day off, i-isn’t that great?”  
“Maya, Shigeru, would you two like to spend tomorrow with us? A break is good for productivity,” Ritsuko offered.   
“Mhm,” Makoto added, “I’m so tired from all this prepping.”  
Shigeru and Maya stared at each other for a second as their coworkers looked at them confused.  
“Y-yeah,” Maya finally spoke up, “we’ll be there! Totally!  
“Cool,” they walked away, “see you at the mall at 10?”  
“We’ll meet you there,” Shigeru replied.   
Shigeru and Maya waited until they were out of earshot, and started laughing.  
“Well,” Shigeru decided, “maybe it’s a sign.”  
“I think it is.”

Shigeru and Maya arrived at the mall a few minutes early. Shigeru was wearing his standard vest and white shirt, and Maya wore a pair of overalls over a black t-shirt.   
“Hey, today might be a special day, why not change up your look a bit?”  
“I doubt he’s going to feel the same about me Maya, it’s not worth getting all dressed up for.”  
“Well, not if you keep wearing the same vest, he won’t!”  
The friends stood in nervous silence, anticipating the reactions from Ritsuko and Makoto to their confessions. They’ve been holding these emotions away for years, and both of them knew it was time. Eventually, Ritsuko and Makoto arrived. Makoto was wearing black jeans and a Hawaiin floral shirt, and Ritsuko wore a small purple dress. Maya blushed at Ritsuko, as she looked away quickly.   
Shigeru giggled, “you look like a dad, Makoto.”  
“Oh quiet, you’re wearing the same outfit you wear everyday, you can’t judge.”  
Ritsuko giggled, and Shigeru blushed along with Maya.  
“Told you to wear something better,” she whispered.  
“Zip it.”

“Well,” Ritsuko started walking forward, “where to first?”  
The coworkers browsed the mall, checking out each shop. Eventually, they found their way into a record store.   
“Oh shit!” Shigeru ran to a section of the store with rock records, and Makoto walked towards him.  
“This band, I didn’t know they had a new album!”  
“Do you like them, Shigeru?”  
“U-uh, yeah!” Shigeru put the vinyl back down, embarrassed. “Their guitar riffs are really cool, they’ve inspired my own song writing. I want to see them live someday.”  
Makoto placed his hand on Shigeru’s shoulder, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so excited over something. Well if you like them, maybe I’ll give them a listen.”  
Makoto walked away, and Maya ran up to a frazzled Shigeru.  
“H-his h-h-hand…..on my sh-shoulder….”  
“Not so cynical now, huh?”  
The four looked around the shop a bit more, and headed towards an electronics store.   
“Maya, look at this,” Ritsuko called.  
“Isn’t this the computer you said you wanted?”  
“Ah, you’re right, senpai! How did you know?”  
“I remember you telling me some time ago. You have good taste, you know. This thing runs well, has an amazing graphics card, everything. Hell, I kinda want it now.”  
“Thank you! Yeah, I don’t exactly have enough money for it sadly.”  
“Hm, I’ll talk to Misato, you deserve a raise.”  
“Really? You’d do that for me, senpai?”  
“Anything for my favorite technician. Um, don’t tell the boys I said that.”  
The two laughed, and Maya walked away to where Shigeru was looking at some laptops and was listening to their conversation.  
“Hey that’s not fair, I wanna be her favorite...just kidding. Um, are you okay?”  
“NOT REALLY!”  
Again, they looked around a bit and left.

“Hey, I want to check out that manga store, anyone wanna come with?,” Makoto asked, looking at the others.  
“Hm,” Ritsuko replied, “I saw a pretty fashionable clothes place, I think I’ll go there.”  
“I’LL COME WITH YOU, SENPAI!”  
“I’LL COME WITH YOU, MAKOTO!”  
Maya and Shigeru looked at each other, both knowing this was their opportunity.   
“Well,” Ritsuko chuckled, “that makes it easier.”  
Ritsuko and Maya walked off towards the clothes store, Maya preparing herself mentally.  
“U-um, senpai? I have something to tell you…”  
“Hm? Oh, sure.”  
They walked over to an empty corner of the store. Maya looked up at the woman standing before her, the woman she had admired for years. It was tempting, but she knew she couldn’t back down now.  
“S-so...Ritsuko-senpai...I’m in love with you.”  
Ritsuko stood aback, about to reply when Maya continued.  
“We’ve been working together for years, now. I thought that it was just feelings of professional admiration, but I realized, it was so much more. I want to be with you, senpai.”  
Ritsuko stood silent, as Maya stood in complete panic.  
“Maya,” she finally said, “why didn’t you tell me this sooner? Keeping your feelings bottled up like that, it’s not good. No, I shouldn’t blame you. I didn’t make my feelings towards you very clear either, did I.”  
“W-what?”  
“Of course I love you too, Maya. What about you can’t I love? Your intelligence, your kindness,”   
Ritsuko placed her hand on Maya’s cheek, “your adorableness.”  
Maya’s blushing was beyond belief now, as she failed to say anything.  
“T-th-thank you…” she managed to stutter, “thank you so much, senpai!”  
“Like I said, anything for my favorite technician. Oh, and please, just call me Ritsuko. I can't have my girlfriend calling me something so formal.”  
“Yes sen-or, um, Ritsuko!”  
The woman looked around, trying on different outfits. Meanwhile, the boys looked around at the manga.  
“Hey, Makoto,” Shigeru spoke up, “I kinda have something to tell you.”  
“Oh,” Makoto closed the manga he was flipping through “sure, what’s up?”  
Aoba could feel the anxiety seeping through him, looking at his coworker. Makoto pushed his glasses up his nose a bit, and Aoba knew he had to confess.  
“So, um. I basically love you, I guess.”  
“Huh? I’m confused.”  
Shigeru blushed, worrying this was the end.  
“Well, yeah. I love working with you, a-and I love spending time with you, and I just...love, well, you.”  
Makoto fumbled with his glasses, and he was visibly shaking. Shigeru almost ran away when he finally replied.  
“I um, Shigeru, I think I might feel the same? I’ve never really felt this way about another guy, so I don’t really understand it, but everything I feel when I look at women I’m attracted to, I feel when I look at you. I-if that makes any sense.”  
“So, you just don’t understand who you’re attracted to?”  
“I guess not. I’ve kinda been trying to ignore the feelings, but i have to acknowledge them now. And, yeah. I think I love you too, Shigeru.”  
“C-cool.”  
“Yeah. Cool.”  
Shigeru wrapped his arms around Makoto, and he embraced him as well. 

The new couples walked back together, and met outside the manga store.   
“Um, so” Ritsuko began, “we have something to announce.”  
“We do too,” said Makoto.  
Shigeru and Maya smiled at each other, and Ritsuko noticed them.  
“Wait wait, have you two been working together on this??”  
“Eh,” Maya blushed, “we both needed emotional support.”  
“Oh,” Makoto exclaimed, “you two are finally together?? God I’ve been getting sick of waiting for one of you to say something.”  
“Hey, I felt the same about you two,” Ritsuko replied. “I mean come on, you’re so close at work, it was practically meant to be.”  
The four giggled and walked away towards the food court. They spent the rest of their day together eating and having fun, the couples getting closer to each other.  
“Shigeru,” Makoto laid his head on his boyfriend’s lap on a bench outside the mall’s Hot Topic, “I want to stay like this forever.”  
“Really? This bench is pretty uncomfortable.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.”  
Maya and Ritsuko walked out of a makeup store, Maya wearing a bright shade of red lipstick.  
“Doesn’t she look amazing,” Ritsuko admired her embarrassed girlfriend.  
“Aww,” Shigeru teased, “you’re actually looking like a lady, Maya.”  
“I think I look nice, thank you very much.”  
Makoto checked his phone, “oh, we should leave. It’s getting kinda late.”  
“Yeah, I’m getting sorta tired,” Shigeru agreed.  
Shigeru and Makoto left holding hands, and Maya and Ritsuko did the same.  
“So um,” Maya said awkwardly, “I’ll see you at work, I guess.”  
“You guess? If I don’t get to see you I’ll leave WILLE,” Ritsuko joked.  
“Hehe, then I promise I’ll be there. I love you, Ritsuko.”  
“I love you too, Maya.”  
Ritsuko kissed Maya on the cheek and waved her goodbye, and Maya walked away with a large smile on her face.  
“So.”  
“So…”  
Makoto and Shigeru stood alone in the parking lot.  
“I really do love you, Shigeru.”  
“Yeah. I do love you too.”  
Makoto quickly kissed Shigeru on the lips, both blushing profusely.   
“I-I’m sorry, that was a bit too soon.”  
“No,” Shigeru hugged Makoto, “it was perfect.”


End file.
